A Love That Is Lost
by Kaguya Hiroshi
Summary: I never thought our love would have repercussions, but I guess in a relationship such as ours, anything was bound to happen..." *Originally La-Garce-Fille's story, I'm just continuing it* AtemxOCxThiefKingBakura
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey Everyone! As you all know (or should know), this was originally La-Garce-Fille's story. Sadly she had decided to discontinue it, but recently gave me her permission to continue it. So hopefully I'll be able to live up to your expectations and hers!

I rewrote the prologue and made it longer, but her original prologue prompted me with a lot of ideas. As for the rest of the chapters, well, I guess you'll have to read them to find out =)

To those of you that are new to reading this, understand that this is slightly Au-ish. It had to be in order to accommodate the new characters and changes in the original Ancient Egypt Arc. But hopefully you still like it all the same. Enjoy!

P.S. The italics at the beginning of the chapters are in Atem's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT under any circumstances own Yugioh. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

-Prologue-

From the moment I had understood that I was a prince, and what it entailed, I was also aware that one day I would be pharaoh. That some day, I would be the king of the greatest nation in the world and would be responsible for all its people. But I wasn't truly aware, or not ready to accept actually, that I would need to find a queen to rule beside me and supply an heir. My advisors were always quick to remind me of this fact though. However this never struck me as… _important_. After all, what would _I_ need a wife for? I never planned to fall in love anyway. But I guess we never truly _plan _for such things, they just _happen_. Which was why when I fell in love, I wasn't ready for how it _consumed _me or even how it changed me.

* * *

So! I hope you all liked it and you want to read more! I'm sorry that it was so short, but hey it's just the prologue, so there's going to be more! Please leave reviews, because I really would like to know how I'm doing. Hopefully I should have the next chapter posted today, so I'll see you then!

Lady Akina =D


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A/N: Hey again! So, this is the first official chapter. From here to about chapter ten will be a mix of La-Garce-Fille's originals and my additions. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yugioh. I would be very happy if I did though ^^ maybe I should put it on my wish list…

-Chapter 1: Beginnings-

Ra's beautiful sun shone brightly on the palace walls and in the town market. Merchants tended their stands and townspeople roamed the streets looking at the various things for sale. Because the sun was not very high in the sky yet, it wasn't uncomfortably hot, but it was definitely going to be a warm day. The delicious smells and sounds of cooking food permeated the air, as well as the not so pleasant scent of livestock. Performers and vendors advertised their skills loudly to those passing by. Men, women, and children bustled through the wide street not knowing that an unexpected person was within their midst.

To say the least Atem had gotten, well, _bored_. All he did everyday was sit on his throne and do, pretty much, nothing. He had to sit through boring meetings with heads of state, ambassadors, priests, and nobles, to discuss the welfare of the country and its neighbors. Then he would go from there to a meeting with his court to discuss any imminent threats to the country. Next, he would meet with his heads of state to discuss the status of the treasury, food storages, and all important taxes. Of course the _highlight_ of his day, would be listening to citizens who would come before him and file complaints or make requests. All this required were a few nods, a couple 'hmms', and maybe a second or two to deliberate. Then he would either give his permission or decline their request.

So of course every once in a while he snuck out to be with normal people for just a little while. No priests, no servants, no boring nobles, no real troubles. But something he had not anticipated was that, today, he was going to have to be a hero.

He walked along the streets with the hood of his white cloak pulled over his head, almost completely concealing his face. Atem was relieved that no one was recognizing him or bowing to him saying, "Oh, my pharaoh!" or some other ridiculous nonsense. As he walked by, he admired the stands, the different wares such as jewelry, cloth, or spices, and all the happy people that surrounded him. There was a sense of calm that surrounded the market despite the loud mix of voices. That was until he heard the panicked scream of a nearby woman.

"Oh, my Ra! That child!" she pointed to a roof of a building where the figure of a dark cloaked child could clearly be seen. "That child is going to fall! Help! Help! Someone help!!"

By then everyone in the market had turned to see what was causing the commotion. All of the people clamored and pointed to the figure the woman spoke of. There was a great deal of murmuring as the people waited with bated breath. The figure had their back to the crowd, and appeared to be backing up, getting closer to the edge.

Atem decided that he had to do _something_, so he ran through the crowd, weaving in between people and jostling others to get over to the building, all the while never letting his eyes leave the figure. Just as he got over to the base of the building, the figure on the roof looked over the edge, turned back to whatever was in front of them, and then did the unthinkable. They faced the crowd once more, and jumped off.

Worried screams and gasps could be heard from the crowd. Atem, on the other hand, was more stunned than any of them. This person had just jumped off the roof of this building without, it seemed, a second thought. Either they were extremely brave, or extremely crazy.

"They must've looked over the edge just to make sure the coast was clear!" he thought astonished.

The person was getting closer to hitting the ground, so he did the only thing he could think of. He put his arms out and caught them. He was amazed at how light this guy was. Yes, he was assuming it was a guy. At least, he was amazed at this person's weight, that is, until said person spoke.

"Nice catch."

Atem was beyond bewilderment by this point. He quite was taken aback, though he figured out why this person was so light. "A...w-woman?" was all he managed to choke out.

A/N: Well, well interesting little turn there, right? To those of you that are new to the story, I hope you liked it, and to those of you who read the original, I hope you approve of my changes and still like the story. Please remember to read and review, it helps me a lot to know what you guys are thinking! See ya!

Lady Akina of the West


End file.
